Agujero
by jeordanis
Summary: Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez, Naruto. Tu lo juraste... juraste por dios que seguiriamos siendo amigos y no cumpliste. Te quiero tanto y quisiera volver a verte, despues de tanto tiempo... Naruto.


Imagino un agujero, otro agujero en el vacio de este y en este humedo y frio fondo hay una cicatriz en la tierra, en el corazon del cuerpo de una mujer hambrienta de mi alma

**Agujero…**

_**Puedes explicarme como es que eres feliz? como? es muy tarde para mi ahora, hay un agujero en la tierra, me voy...**_

_**Puedes explicarme ahora si eres feliz?  
mientras... creo que sabes la verdad... hay un agujero en la tierra, me voy...**_

_**Odio a todas las perdonas similares a mi, todos ellas aceptan nuestro tiempo... hay un agujero en la tierra, me voy...  
hay un agujero en la tierra, aceptémoslo, este es el final.**_

Imagino un agujero, otro agujero en el vació de este y en este húmedo y frió fondo hay una cicatriz en la tierra, en el corazón del cuerpo de una mujer hambrienta de mi alma. Puede que algún día mi alma regrese a ese cuerpo, mientras, seguiré vagando por la vida, buscando una razón, intentando ver el propósito de mi existencia. Ya lo he olvidado, ya no recuerdo lo que sentía cuando el me infundía fuerzas para seguir, fuerza para hacerme mas fuerte, no recuerdo cuando hacia mi latir mi corazón tan rápido y tan fuerte que podía escucharlo, y perdía el equilibrio en un instante, y el… causaba todo eso en mi sin darse cuenta. Como… como pudo ser tan tonto? tal vez no lo es y ya se había dado cuenta de lo que ciento por el y solo fingía no saber para no tener que darme una respuesta dolorosa. No… el no es así.

_**Dos lados diferentes, la misma forma de morir, diferente aguja, mismo objetivo… mi alma, hey!  
Y es igual de doloroso pero es un estilo diferente.  
**_

_**La misma forma de matarme… vamos! Dale para adelante. No puedo… No puedo sentirme de esta manera, no puedo ser difusa, se siente como…**_

_**Que es lo que hay dentro de mi? Lo sacare fuera de mi para romper las agujas, Son dos herramientas diferentes, dos piezas diferentes, no puedo elegir una y dejar morir el resto.  
**_

_**Y ahora se donde estas, Retuerces todo a tu alrededor y Ahora me estas mirando. Perdida...de tiempo. Tu dijiste "esta arreglado, seguiremos siendo amigos" y lo juraste por dios! Tu dijiste "lo juro por dios, pero solo como amigos!" Tu dijiste "jura por dios", no lo quiero de nuevo!  
Tu dijiste "no lo quiero de nuevo" y tu juraste por dios!**_

_**A cambio, tú perdiste y no cumpliste. Perdiste mi tiempo! A cambio tú perdiste… Perdiste...mi tiempo**_

_**Que hace que te vayas? De los dos Soy la única sufriendo.  
**_

_**Son dos puntos de vista diferentes, diferentes piezas, no puedo elegir una.**_

FlashBack

--

Después de años de pensarlo, diseñar una estrategia, crear escenarios y situaciones diferentes. Después de imaginar, afrontar y digerir cada posible respuesta de tus labios, he reunido todo mi valor para decirte lo que ciento. Me tomo mi tiempo, camino despacio a encontrarte. No se donde estarás, pero estoy segura que en cualquier momento saldrás de la nada y me sorprenderás de tal manera que probablemente me desmaye, esa es una de las cosas que me agrada de ti, sabes como sorprender a la gente y tener que esforzarte para ello, si que eres especial, extrañamente especial.

Finalmente te encuentro, puedo verte a lo lejos caminar con tu sensei, pero… que me pasa? Quisiera salir corriendo en la dirección contraria, al parecer no estoy lista para esto! Soy tan débil, si ni siquiera puedo hacer esto! Ni siquiera puedo respirar! No… no puedo!

Naruto – no puedes hacer que, Hinata?

De repente ahí estaba el, frente a mi… El y todo ese brillo que lo acompaña siempre. De donde habrá salido? Hace un momento estaba muy adelante!. Tal y como lo pensé, mi corazón late cada vez mas rápido, juraría que puedo escucharlo, si… así es, lo tengo en mi mano, empiezo a perder el equilibrio, se nubla mi vista y todo se vuelve oscuro.

Despierto después de un rato bajo la sombra de un gran árbol y para mi sorpresa estoy en sus brazos, no pudo ser mejor o… peor? Cuando eres yo nunca sabes como reaccionaras a situaciones como estas pero lo mas probable es que me desmaya otra vez, y si, eso es lo que paso.

Pasan unos minutos y despierto, esta vez estoy recostada en el tronco del árbol y el esta frente a mí, mirándome preocupado, viendo lo robotizada y nerviosa que estoy. Parece increíble pero sentí ganas de golpearlo para que dejara de mirarme de esa forma, era muy incomoda esa situación.

Naruto – Hinata, estas bien? Tienes fiebre o algo así? – me pregunto muy nervioso.

Yo le dije que no tenia nada que solo fue algo momentáneo, pero el empezaba a tener sus sospechas, se había dado cuenta que esto solo ocurría en ciertas situaciones y siempre a cierta distancia de el, pero… creo que es muy despistado como para darse cuenta por si solo, que lastima, me ahorraría tantas penas si se diera cuenta el mismo.

Naruto – segura que estas bien? – pregunto muy incrédulo, a lo que yo respondí una afirmativa – ummm por que siempre te pones así?

Entonces las cosas se empezaron a poner mas tensas aun, era ahora o nunca, podría responder a esa pregunta con lo que realmente quería decirle o mejor… lo dejaría para después y que el solo se diera cuenta! Pero no! no, no puede ser… sigo siendo tan débil! Por que? Por que? No puedo hacerlo.

Naruto – hacer que Hinata? Que pasa?

No puedo creer que dije eso en voz alta, es increíble como los nervios pueden traicionar a una.

Intente salirme de ese aprieto pero no pude, fue inútil, cada palabra que salía de mi boca era un murmullo inaudible o un balbuceo, no pude articular palabra alguna, simplemente era inútil mentir.

Hinata – nada… es… bueno… yo – no sabia como empezar, en realidad quería decirlo pero el estaba frente a mi, mirándome con una cara un poco divertida y así era aun mas difícil, pero… tenia que hacerlo – Naruto yo… quería decirte… yo siempre he… - ahí fue cuando tome la decisión, no podía dudar mas, era muy tarde para retroceder – quería decirte que tu me… tu me gustas mucho – y ahí estaba! Finalmente. Le perdí el mido a todo, después de esto no habría nada que no pudiera hacer. Solo su respuesta podía dañarme mas aun, pero… solo una respuesta que yo no haya imaginado, ya había agotado todas mis lagrimas imaginando mil maneras de confesarme y mil maneras en las que el me rechazaría. Tal vez fue un error, tal vez solo arruine la amistad que teníamos.

El aun estaba en shock y tenia una cara muy graciosa pero luego se puso serio y me hizo sentir tan bien y tan segura, vi en sus ojos esa llama que siempre me hacia reír, esa sonrisa que me hacia levantarme.

Fin FlashBack

--

_**He mirado hacia afuera pero nunca he querido salir, quisiera acercarte hacia mí, interceptarte en el camino. Pero nunca volveré a caminar, hacia afuera. **_

_**He mirado adentro pero… nunca he querido entrar, quisiera acercarte hacia mí, encontrarnos en el camino, caminar juntos. Pero nunca volveré a extraviarme hacia adentro. **_

_**Ese camino… fuera de ese camino, alejándome de ti. El universo, tirándonos hacia abajo, El universo estrujando mi alma.**_

Naruto… puedes explicarme como es que eres feliz? Después de tanto nadie podría seguir en pie y tu no solo te levantaste, también me levantaste a mi. Pero… es muy tarde para mi ahora, hay un agujero en la tierra… me voy.

Puedes explicarme como es que puedes reír? Otros hubieran asesinado, vengado, hubieran matado su nobleza, pero…a ti solo te ha engrandecido.

Y pensar que yo me rendí tantas veces y tú… tantas veces te recuperaste, siempre sangrando y sanando sin importar lo que pasara con tu vida, siempre luchando.

El no poder estar contigo es un sueño roto, un sendero que no lleva a ningún lugar, y lo camino por el polvo ardiente de la tierra sintiendo como el sol quema mis pies. He pensado que… tal vez exista una manera de matar esto que ciento. Pero no quiero, creo que… vale la pena todo el sufrimiento. Con solo una mirada me convenzo más de que esto es algo más grande que yo, no podría decidir sobre esto y eso no cambiara, aun que yo… aunque yo quisiera. Vale la pena aguantar un minuto mas… y así será…

FlashBack

--

Aquellos orbes de luz tan diferente a los míos, esa luz capaz de opacar al mismo sol y quemar el blanco manto de la luna.

Naruto – Hinata… yo… también te quiero pero como una gran amiga – esa fue su respuesta…

El en fondo yo me esperaba algo como eso, ¡no se como pude ser tan tonta! Como pude creer que alguien como el se fijaría en mi? yo solo soy oscuridad, un grano de arena en un caparazón, viviendo a la sombra de mis propios deseos. Pero… el me quiere, puede que eso cambie alguna vez! o no? Entonces debo esperar? Debo seguir sumergida en mi oscuridad y esperar el momento en el que el se fije en mi y entienda lo que es esto que oprime mi pecho todo el tiempo? Quisiera saber que hacer para ganarme su amor sin afectar su voluntad. Voy a intentarlo, me ganare su amor, luchare… eso es lo que el me enseño.

Naruto – eres una gran amiga Hinata, quisiera poder amarte como tu a mi, no sabes como quisiera. Perdóname…

Hinata – lo ciento Na… Naruto

Naruto – no tienes por que disculparte, Hinata.

Me dio un gran abrazo, me aferre a su pecho como una niña. Nunca había sentido tanto calor en mi vida. Eso me hizo recordar algo que dije hace mucho tiempo.

Hinata – cuando te miro… ciento un impacto en mi corazón…

Te amo… Naruto. Quisiera morir aquí en tu pecho si nunca podré estar contigo…

Fin FlashBack

--

Un día me dijiste que seguiríamos siendo amigos, no cumpliste. Yo te dije jura por Dios y tú juraste. Pero no… no cumpliste. Aun así me alegra tu felicidad. Al lado de ella… al lado de Sakura eres muy feliz. Me alegro por ti, Naruto. Pero no cumpliste y te fuiste lejos y olvidaste quien soy.

_**Tu dijiste "esta arreglado, seguiremos siendo amigos" y lo juraste por dios! Tu dijiste "lo juro por dios, pero solo como amigos!" Tu dijiste "jura por dios", no lo quiero de nuevo!  
Tu dijiste "no lo quiero de nuevo" y tu juraste por dios!**_

Quisiera levantarme y luchar por ti, como dije alguna vez, pero no quiero interferir en tu felicidad, te vez muy bien así. Aunque ni siquiera seamos amigos.

FIN…


End file.
